It is well recognized that the nervous system functions through utilization of positively charged ion systems. That transmitter chemicals are involved in the activity at the synapses of the nervous system is also well documented, as is the effect of metabolic chemicals on the reticuloendothelial system.
Trauma or stress, whether occasioned through accident or disease, is believed to have a direct effect on the ever present ionic activity within the system. Some of the manifestations of trauma include moderately severe, or severe acute and chronic pain. Other manifestations are muscle spasms, stiffness, or even partial or complete immobilization. Additionally, certain metabolic products may undergo a change, e.g., may polarize or crystallize, within the system when the body is subjected to trauma, which change may interfere with the normal transport mechanisms for such metabolic products within the system.
Anesthetic and analgesic agents of various kinds have been used since ancient times for pain relief. Such agents include a wide variety of chemical substances, e.g., the narcotics, the inhalation anesthetics such as nitrous oxide and ether, as well as the local anesthetics, such as cocaine, procaine, and a large number of synthetic compounds.
In general, the commonly known local anesthetics include a hydrophilic amino group which is connected to a lipophilic aromatic residue by an intermediate chain constituted by an amide bond as in lidocaine and dibucaine or by an ester link as in procaine. The general properties of commonly known local anesthetics are described in Goodman and Gilman, The Pharmacological Basis of Therapeutics, 3d ed., The Macmillan Co., New York, New York, 1965, pp. 367 et seq. While much research has been carried out since 1965, the mechanism or mechanisms of anesthetic action are still not thoroughly understood.
It has now been discovered that aqueous emulsions of certain cationic surfactants in combination with certain non-ionic surfactants provide unexpectedly effective pain relief, especially in case of moderate and high level pain, and reduce trauma, e.g., accelerate the healing and regeneration of damaged tissue. In particular, the present compositions are useful for alleviating pain associated with migraine headache, non-specific high level pain headache, arthritis, burns, spinal and orthopedic disorders, physical injuries, surgical procedures, gastritis, diverticulitis, boils, toothache, shingles, and similar physical disorders.
Additionally, it has been found that the administration of the present compositions to a patient provides beneficial ancillary effects, such as increased blood circulation in the traumatized region, relief of semi-paralytic conditions, rapid tissue healing (especially in case of burns and deep cuts) and regeneration of damaged tissue, absorption of boils and abscesses, regeneration of small nerve networks including the enhancement of sensory transmission in surgically severed nerves, absorption of cysts such as ganglionic cysts, increased mobility and flexibility of arthritic joints, relaxation of muscle cramps and spasms, and the like. The compositions and methods of the present invention are also effective in reducing shock due to an accident, swelling and discoloration due to trauma, and chronic skin seborrhea.
The present invention is of particular value in that it appears not to function by removing complete sensory perception of the injury or trauma, but rather functions to bring about the absence of perception of high level pain. Although pain is of necessity subjective, high level pain can be regarded as that which causes incapacitation of function as in major arthritis pain, migraine headaches, or that for which narcotics are frequently prescribed.